<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shark Week by dabforpalermo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640546">Shark Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabforpalermo/pseuds/dabforpalermo'>dabforpalermo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parenthood [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Period, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Panic Attacks, catcalling, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabforpalermo/pseuds/dabforpalermo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia gets her first period.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parenthood [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shark Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i apologize for any grammar/spelling errors i have not slept properly in days</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where’s Sof?”</p><p>Andrés looks up from his notebook, his eyes scanning over Martín’s appearance. He darts his tongue over his bottom lip and raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“No. None of that. Where’s our kid?”</p><p>“Bathroom.” Andrés frowns, defeated. He starts scribbling more lines onto the paper. “She’s been in there for a while.”</p><p>“Probably nothing. What do you want for dinner?”</p><p>“You are not cooking, especially after last time.”</p><p>“The fire was small and contained!”</p><p>Andrés rolls his eyes, standing up and looking into the fridge. “Do you want to run to the grocery store?”</p><p>“We just went!”</p><p>“Martín, the last time you went to the store was 3 weeks ago. You should go and take Sofia. She needs to get out more.”</p><p>Martín shrugs. “I’ll go see if she’s okay.”</p><p>He walks to the bathroom, humming under his breath, and just as his fist is about to connect with the door, it swings open aggressively. Sofia stands in the doorway, her face pale and her eyes red rimmed. </p><p>“Hey, what happened?”</p><p>“Nothing.” She goes to walk past him, but Martín holds his hand out, obstructing her path. “It’s nothing!”</p><p>“C’mon, kid. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I can’t tell you because you’ll freak out and that will make me freak out.”</p><p>Martín furrows his eyebrows. “I promise I won’t freak out. What’s going on?”</p><p>“I’m… I’m bleeding.”</p><p>“Holy shit, where?”</p><p>Sofia’s face shifts into something of panic and terror. She steps forward into Martín’s chest, her body shaking with cries. Martín holds her close, one hand on her back and the other on the nape of her neck, panic coursing through his body. Maybe she hurt herself on one of the kitchen knives, or her appendix burst and she’s bleeding out slowly. </p><p>“What the hell?” Andrés walks in on the two, his face contorted in confusion and worry. Martín ignores him. </p><p>“Sofia, where are you bleeding?”</p><p>“I- I don’t know! I just went to the bathroom and there was blood everywhere and I.. I don’t want to die!” She sobs, digging her face further into Martín’s shirt. </p><p>“You’re not dying, cariño. We won’t let that happen,” Martín soothes. He looks up at Andrés and suddenly it all makes sense. The two have a wordless conversation above her hysterical self, deciding who’s going to be the one to take over here. </p><p>“Hey, Sofia? C’mere.” Andrés pulls her away from Martín, his hand cupping her cheek and wiping away her tears. “You’re okay. You’re not dying.”</p><p>“I’m fucking bleeding out, Andrés! What else could it be?”</p><p>“Uh,” Andrés awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other. “I think you have gotten your first period.”</p><p>Her face twists in confusion. “What the hell is a period?”</p><p>“It’s.. it’s when a woman gets.. older, and her body… well, her body develops and…”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Andrés,” Martín interrupts, shaking his head. “It’s a completely normal thing for girls, Sofie.”</p><p>“That doesn’t explain why blood is pouring out of me!”</p><p>Martín sighs. “Once a month, a woman gets her period. Now I’m not fully aware of all the details, but there are a few anatomy books in the library you could look up if you want to know. But don’t panic, I can take you to the store to get some supplies.”</p><p>She sniffles and wipes at her face. “So I’m not dying?”</p><p>“No, no. You are not dying. You know you’re not allowed to die. It’s against the rules.” Martín crosses his arms across his chest. “You go get changed, okay? Something comfy. We’ll go whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>She nods and walks past them. Martín turns to Andrés, trying to contain his laughter. “Uh, when a woman, uh, her body uh-“ he mocks.</p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>-</p><p>Andrés insists on going with them to the store, obviously feeling guilty for not being able to explain it properly and calm Sofia down, but he also demands they walk the mile to the grocery store, which only makes Martín hate him more. </p><p>“It’s a lovely day.”</p><p>Sofia turns to glare at Andrés. “Yeah, and I’m probably leaving a trail of blood behind us. Let’s hope I don’t attract any goddamn sharks.”</p><p>“Language,” Martín offhandedly says, then looks down at his hands in disgust. Martín always is the one to teach kids how to swear, not knock them out of the habit, and it’s just another thing he notices has changed. </p><p>“We are miles away from the nearest source of water, sharks are simply impossible to find at this point.”</p><p>“I’ll make your body impossible to find if you don’t be quiet,” Sofia spits. Andrés raises an eyebrow but remains silent for the rest of the walk, knowing she definitely has the pocketknife they gave her for protection in the pocket of her jacket. </p><p>As they’re about 10 feet from the store doors, Martín turns when he hears a loud whistling noise, and finds a man in his car staring at Sofia. He stops walking and grabs Andrés’ coat jacket. </p><p>“He’s fucking catcalling our kid!”</p><p>“It might’ve just been a noise from the car.” </p><p>Sofia turns, noticing the two have stopped. She follows Martín’s stare to the man in the car, very obviously looking at her body. She rolls her eyes in disgust and turns her back again, but the man whistles again. </p><p>“Good girl, keep facing that way, it’s quite a view!”</p><p>“I’m gonna fucking shoot him. Andrés, where’s my gun-“</p><p>Martín is interrupted by Sofia, who strides past him and makes her way to the car. She leans through the open window, smiling innocently at him. </p><p>“Do you have something you want to say to me?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’ve got a nice-“</p><p>She reaches in her pocket and grabs her knife, holding it up to his throat in an instant. “Sorry, I didn’t get that, what were you saying?”</p><p>The man goes still, staring up at her in fear. “Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it!”</p><p>“Don’t fucking whistle at anyone, you piece of scum. Especially a 12 year old girl. I could have you arrested for pedophilia right now.”</p><p>Andrés walks up behind her, grabs her hand with the knife and takes it from her. She glares at the man and turns away, walking back to Martín, but Andrés simply leans in through the window. </p><p>“I could have you killed in 5 seconds if you ever look at my daughter that way again. Are we clear?”</p><p>“Yes! Jesus..”</p><p>Andrés gives a fake smile and stands straight again, patting the car once before walking away, letting the knife drag across the vehicle and scratch the paint up. He winces at the unpleasant noise, but makes his way back to Martín and Sofia. </p><p>“We have shopping to do, no?”</p><p>They try to shake off the previous encounter, Martín bringing Sofia to the feminine hygiene aisle and Andrés taking out his grocery list. </p><p>“Now, some girls wear these, but these ones are comfier, I think. We should get these at first and maybe when you’re a bit older we can try other things?”</p><p>She nods, her face a bright pink as Martín grabs a bag full of weird diaper-like things. He places them in the cart and grabs a few more things from the aisle, mumbling something about how his sister used to try to kill him when he was very little. </p><p>“Tell me about your family.” She asks, leaning her chin on the cart handle. </p><p>Martín smiles a little. “My older sister was the greatest. My father was respected, and my mother was the kindest woman alive.”</p><p>“What happened to them?”</p><p>“House fire. I managed to get out on time.”</p><p>She frowns, regretting making him recounter a bad experience. She decides to make it even. </p><p>“I have a little brother- well, had. I don’t know where he is now. My father is a piece of shit and my mother is too in love with him to care that he beats me. I ran away when I was 7, and I have no idea where any of them are.”</p><p>Martín places a hand on her shoulder. “Well, you should be glad you almost stole my wallet.”</p><p>“The second best decision I ever made.”</p><p>“Second?”</p><p>“First was when I got Andrés that men’s hair dye kit a couple weeks ago. I can still see his anger.” She giggles, running a hand through her hair. Martín smirks as well. </p><p>“Well, let’s try not to pick up anymore strays today.”</p><p>“I’m more than you can handle already.”</p><p>Martín looks toward Andrés, who’s fighting with an older gentleman over the last frozen turkey. “No, I think you’re just enough.”</p><p>She closes her eyes, knowing that being ‘just enough’ is better than anything else she’s ever been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is short but i’m preparing to write a pretty long addition to this series soon :)</p><p>as per usual, comment any ideas you want to see!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>